


【BBFF】幻想之花

by cossete69



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 21:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18978826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cossete69/pseuds/cossete69
Summary: 我被一个陌生人救了，他要将我带到某个神秘领地。他告诉我，在这片荒芜世界里还有名为幻想之花的东西存在。





	【BBFF】幻想之花

**Author's Note:**

> 含有：  
> 路人freddy  
> underage sex  
> 暴力描写，慎入

＊

在这个野蛮小镇上，你要是长得稍微能瞧一些，都不用太标志，就很有可能被一群捏着废铜烂铁满嘴烂牙的男人威胁，他们很可悲，给自己的小团伙取了个什么‘七宗罪’的名号，就是干巴巴等着上帝和大天使来收拾他们吧。不过在那之前，遭难的还是无辜平民。

除了掠夺这块被大爆炸蹂躏后极度贫瘠的土地上鲜少的产出，他们还干些别的，他们会给你选择，用刀还是用他们恶臭的阳具捅穿你的肚肠？有一部分人选择前者，也有一部分选择后者，比如我。毕竟能无灾无病地活过十五岁已经算是个奇迹，我好歹得让这个奇迹维持下去……代替我那被廉价酒精和长期阿兹海默症折磨死的老弗里曼。我得好好儿活着，不管用什么办法。

其实这些人里，根本没几个该死的同性恋，大部分都是因为年轻女人稀缺又抢不过那些真正的‘人物’而找些发泄的替代品，废话，他们肯定也买不起昂贵的二十五岁以下的女人（要知道现在的人口出生率也低到可怕）。或者可以这么说，从他们鼓囊囊的袋子里骗出一个子儿比削他们一根手指头还难，那些都得用来换水源和燃料。所以他们懒得搞什么花招，只想草草了事。但你运气不好碰上个把有奇怪癖好的就得自认倒霉，比方说这个眼珠凸得像金鱼的瘦家伙，他自称‘贪婪’，好像对我那条天生残废的腿过于痴迷，以至于后面排队的同伙不停用枪口戳他脊梁骨。我冷冷地看着他们，滑稽到甚至想笑，但我知道那不行，惹他们生气我可没好果子吃，说不准就赔上了小命。所以我努力忍耐着，他湿滑的舌头在我那块没什么知觉的皮肤上滑行，像条鼻涕虫，幸好我感觉不到什么，也就睁一只眼闭一只眼，希望这个月的“受难日”能快些过去，让他们的劣等基因互相争斗，在那些比上帝更仁慈的男孩们或者青年们（希望没有女孩们）的身体里等待自我毁灭，这也是一种自然的优生劣汰，可悲的轮回。

但今天我并没有等到我该得的爽快利落的结束。

我闭上眼时，背后嘈杂的人声突然跟沙子一起被风卷走，我甚至以为他们遭了天谴化成灰，但我身体里有什么我自己多少还有点儿底。除此之外，从未有过的湿润感浸透我的背脊，但枯槁的昏黄天空怎么可能下雨？它不隔天轮番刮风沙就是恩赐了。自我出生至今，我只见过一场雨，在世界被某些细微的因子毁灭之前。但我的后背确实湿透了，有点热有点黏，我敢确定那也不可能是男人可怜巴巴的精液，他那根东西已经小得我几乎感觉不出来。所以我本能的回过头，那瞬间，冰冷的铁块正搁在我的下巴上，让我不得不抬起脑袋，免得脖子不当心蹭到最薄的那端。一股鲜有的寒气从这把我从未见识过，锋利如冰片的刀上散发出来。我甚至看到自己狼狈的表情反射在无暇的利刃上。我有些惊叹，那些恶棍的鲜血混在一起，果然只有肮脏的东西才能互相融合，然后一滴不剩地从血槽滴到干裂的土里，难得也给它们送了些‘水分’。

“草，你就不能把他拔出来再砍！你知道我现在多难受吗？”

我竟然并不怕正握住刀柄的人，一个劲儿瞎吼起来，我哪儿来的胆量？我的腿都站不稳了——我指我还完好的那条。我知道我的声音在发抖，我十指相扣，努力控制自己的肩膀不至于抖得太离谱，毕竟我身后的混球被从腹部斜45度角切开，上半身早在地上弹动，下半身还贴着我的屁股。

那个人蒙住半张脸，但他绿色的瞳孔过于刺眼，以至于我下半句脏话开到半路就堵在喉咙口出不来了。

你可曾见过绿洲？可曾渴望过那种本该覆盖整个地球，尤其在春天极为旺盛，勃勃生长随风舞动的绿色，该死的，那可能比精神麻醉剂更吸引人，因为它们从这倒霉的星球上绝种了，但现在我仿佛就在这人的眼里找到了，它们在备受摧残后挣扎着找到了新的栖息地。

他显然看出我这幅身板和身手对他没有任何武力上的威胁，就放下刀，把半截尸体从我身上拉开。谢天谢地，我总算能好好转过身瞧瞧。他的刀法应该不错，我毫发无损，除了鲜血溅了我一身，从脖子到腰眼，呈放射状散开，像什么五月份蔷薇花似的（这其实我只在老弗里曼留下的一堆书里看过）。我舒了口气，也不晓得为何放松戒备，那刀用不上半秒就能要我小命，但这又让我不至于因为在这个陌生人的清澈目光里真正的半裸而感到尴尬。毕竟谁都说，第一印象很重要。我不知怎么回事撩了一下垂在额头的黑色卷发，我铁定他并不是什么变态基佬，他的目光毫无波动地看我把那条跟了我三年，膝盖快磨穿的粗麻布长裤拉到胯骨。何况他提刀前发生的一切丝毫没影响他杀人，也许在他眼里这不过是稀松平常。这个世界就是这样，光怪陆离的事儿发生得多了，大家也就见怪不怪了。

另一方面，我也大概能猜出他也并不是来救我的，我无依无靠，也没有任何可利用价值，我就像一颗卡在吉普车轮胎下发不出声的小石子，借着惯性逃离被碾碎的命运。但接下来的画面还是结结实实把吓我愣了，瘦子那一分二的尸体后面是他同伙滚到路中间的脑袋、大半条脚趾扔在抽动的小腿、破布跟肚肠搅在一起小半截腰……统统都是他手里那把刀。我赶紧闭眼，捂住嘴，我不能叫出声，也不想这些玩意儿在晚上进我的梦乡。我用了快一分钟才冷静下来，揉着太阳穴整理思路，得给自己拟一条逃生路，但我脑子里仍是一片浆糊。

他的长刀早已归鞘，只是一言不发地在站在我身边，眼神如雷达般扫视四周。我的眼角瞥到刀鞘上用金色颜料涂成的闪电花纹，我没看到过这种标志，也不晓得是什么新的地下组织或者教团。说来也奇怪，这里可是西部，稍微有点常识的人都知道该配把好枪，我可从没见过还专注于使用冷兵器的人。可我开不了口，问他这些有的没的……肯定是他的眼神太有欺骗性，让我笃定他不会杀我。

“能走吗？”

他第一次开口，因为声音被他脸上挂的布阻隔听上去有点闷闷的。他比我高了小半个脑袋，作为一名成年男性，并不算高大，如果他真的成年了。

说来也奇怪，他的疑问仿佛是已经确认我要跟他一起上路似的，搞得我不知道该回答‘是’还是‘不’。我不知道自己是否正脚踏在人生转折点做选择题，也许没那么严重。

“这是你的？”

他指指被我垫在身下的外套。我点头，他突然皱起眉毛，像那些个欠了高利贷还不出的穷鬼一样发愁。但这并破坏不了他好看的眼睛，哦，上帝，没有什么能破坏它，只有上帝本人可以。

他试图把我拽起来，我有些吃惊，瞪圆双眼，他从那半截毛线手套里伸出的手指扣住我的后颈，力道不算轻，好在也不至于在我细得有些吓人的颈子上留下红手印。我刚想挣扎，就发现他从他的斗篷不知道哪里抽出一块还算柔软的布，替我擦身上的血渍，趁它们还没干透糊在我皮肤上，当然现在很难完全擦掉，他说，过会带你去洗干净。这又好像变成什么人贩子的口吻，弄干净的货总能卖更高价，我可不想进地下拍卖场，我也并非抢手货，首先我不是女孩儿，再者我还有条瘸腿，只有极少数变态愿意出点好价钱，一个礼拜里你还不一定碰得上一个。

在我做出这些猜测时，他只是沉默又格外仔细地帮我擦着脖子发梢甚至耳后，我能感觉他的手指和手掌透过那层算不得厚的布料摩挲着我的脊椎、胛骨和腰窝，但力道均匀毫无感情色彩，就像他在擦一块被泥水溅到的玻璃，这反而让我更放松警惕。他也并不在意这种时候我会露出什么表情看他，把他当做试刀的杀人魔？如果真的有这种人存在的话，我倒是愿意他多砍几个无赖，毕竟这世界上滋生出的丑陋寄生虫比人能想象的多得多。当我试图回过头看他时，他立刻把我脑袋掰回正位，直到我感觉身上没那么黏糊糊的，他才把那块几乎染成深红色的布丢在地上。

我知道他没打算伤害我，我的直觉向来很准。但他也并没打算就此放过我，我的手腕被捏得咔咔作响，这让我有些不确定他是不是那种人格分裂的怪胎，刚才那个显露出温和气息的人和一口气杀了七个人的噬血狂很有可能寄宿在一个身体里，否则他怎么会如此神秘兮兮的，又面无表情。我从前也没见过他，我试图让自己往最好的方面考虑，毕竟有时我还算运气不差。

我想他应该放过我，我只是他接下的一些不值钱，但至少能填饱几天肚皮的廉价赏金人头时顺手救的小可怜虫，他甚至该大发慈悲赏我一块半块面包干……他没见我刚才吓得发抖吗？像只刚被母羊分娩到草垛里的小羊般楚楚可怜（这是我上个月从看弗里曼书架上那堆光盘里看到的关于哺乳动物的故事），我背上的肋骨都根根分明，他不该没有摸到。还好，他比我想象得更慈悲一点儿，我还以为这种独行侠打扮的刽子手通常跟还没丢进熔炉里煅打的铁块那样又硬又冷呢，也许是我的演技折服了他。他至少知道我现在的小心思，他就算是几百里外那些令人闻风丧胆的食人族，也该把我养养肥。

他果然撩开斗篷，从腰间皮带上别的涂过一层厚腊的束口袋里掏出半块我梦寐以求的面包，被薄薄的三角形矽油纸裹住。他的手指翻开两个角，我就发现了，该死的，那上面还有一层他妈的黄油和两片火腿，我早就闻到了这些又腻又勾人的味道，可能我这辈子都没闻到过那么诱人的气味，好像刚从他刀刃上逃命出来的火腿和黄油。我努力克制自己雀跃的心情，甚至比刚才要克制自己嘲笑那些恶棍更难。你想象吗？昨天我吃的还是那些四季泛滥劣质玉米磨成粉煮的薄粥和一条变异烤蟑螂腿。我发誓，在这当下，我简直乐意舔他那双沾满黄泥巴的牛皮鞋尖，或者他想我舔的任何地方，如果他啃赏我那块面包。

当我刚张开嘴，还没来得及说什么，他就把那块金子一样的天杀的面包塞进我的嘴里，动作一点儿都不温柔，不过谁在乎呢，我甚至不在乎身后那股子浓稠的血腥味。现在我的舌尖正在品尝天堂旅店里晚餐的头盘，我敢保证我没吃过比这更好的，我低下头狼吞虎咽，被香滑黄油裹夹的半块火腿卡在我细窄的喉咙口，我干呕两下继续嚼它，让香味填满我的口腔，在我味蕾上狂舞。但我那冒了头的智齿不合时宜的发热，它也想蹭点光，却只让我扫兴地抽了几下神经。在我的牙和嘴唇还没彻底征服这块新大陆时，他一把把我抗到肩上前，我赶紧把面包都咽下喉咙，让它们安全着落在胃袋里。他没忘记在狼藉一片的地上鼓捣些有用的东西，塞进他的背包，散射枪、子弹、gps，甚至还有一管子没敲碎的吗啡。

“拿好。”他确认弹匣是满的以后，把一把10毫米手枪塞到我手里，好像我们就此组成了什么队伍一样，虽然我并没有说不，但这也过于自说自话，“不会用的话，过会儿我教你。”我思考了两秒，没有拒绝。我摩挲着金属磨砂质感的枪管，而后把它揣进外套的内插袋里，扣上金属扣。

“我会用。”

听到我的回答，他挑起半边眉毛，他的表情终于有了一丝变化，我还以为他面瘫呢。

“我从书里看过很多……虽然，说老实话，我第一次摸到。”

“你懂得不少。”

“我懂的，都是书上看的（从老弗里曼留给我的没人愿意正眼多瞧一眼的不值钱的那一架子书里。）”

也许对于他这种人来说，并不能理解平民与武器之间的距离，如果大家都能武装起来，也不用过得那么苟且，但我总觉得很多人更愿意苟且得过，世界才会变成现在这副嘴脸。

没多久，我的半截子身体就挂在他宽阔的肩膀上，被他抗出这间没门没户，只有几根枯枝和几块破帆布支撑，被一辆报废的自卸车占据大半空间的小破屋。

他一只手提起本该在肩上的绿色旅行包，另一只手支撑我的体重，他的手臂应该很有力，虽然被他的针织斗篷裹得严严实实。他把我的不吉利的蓝色外套盖在我头上，正好遮住我大半张脸和身子，那是老弗里曼留给我的遗物，不管它尺码有多不合适，材质有多不透气，我都得穿着，寸步不离它，因为老弗里曼临终前反复叮嘱我：“你得活着，孩子，我的孩子弗莱迪，你得好好活着。”他的瘦得青筋暴起的手紧紧抓住生锈的床沿强调，“带着它，请你带着它。”老弗里曼可能活了七十几年了，但这是他唯一一次请求我，所以我必须做到。

 

 

＊

趴在他背上时，我不敢吱声，总觉得在他平静又滴水不漏的表情里，一个不当心就会冒出一阵杀气，这可能只是出于动物的本能防卫，所以更不敢问那些令人作呕的尸体该处理，那附近的秃鹫该好好谢谢这古怪的人，它们能有一个礼拜的储备食物。我真不该担心什么尸体或者秃鹫，我该担心下我自己，我的两条细腿被夹在他的臂肌里，动弹不得。这姿势够奇葩的，天地在我眼里被倒置，好像我曾经偷偷摸摸遛进的小酒馆里，老板娘最喜欢的玻璃沙漏。地上的黄沙正在我头顶，一晃一晃，被风卷起来往下流进石灰色的天空里。我想，如果现在天还是蓝色，那这场景应该很美。可惜在希瓦那之夜后，白光破坏了一切，也让瑞利散射和米氏散射成了纸上废谈。

不知道他走了多久，我从欣赏美景变成昏昏欲睡，我睡着了才不会有腰快被折断的幻觉，连我那条废了左腿都在抱怨得隐隐发麻，可我不敢抱怨，我想我应该——

“嘿！”

我抡起胳膊拍他的背，顺便拍掉了积在他红色斗篷里，那些被风吹得折叠起来的缝隙里的沙子。他走进一片石块磊成的残垣，还是有几间能遮蔽阳光的破屋。他走进其中一间，才把我放下。地上胡乱堆积着各种废铁、发动机，还有被黄沙掩埋了一半的骸骨，以及几只大小不一，或绿色或橘色的正在觅食的变异蜥蜴。我并不觉得吃惊，这些东西充斥着如今这片土地，不知道再过多久它才有机会死而复生。我想他应该也累了，毕竟就算我瘦得不像话，也有一把快发育好的骨头。

他的刀上不知何时串了一只半根手臂粗的电光蓝蜥蜴，前一秒这大家伙正张开嘴露出一拍红色尖牙在我不利索的那条腿边嘶叫。

“夜宵。”

他低头对我说，然后找了块高低合适的石阶坐下，又从那魔术口袋里掏出一个旅行水壶，扭开上面好像什么骨头雕的盖子，递到我面前。

下午三点前的日光通常会肆无忌惮地突破稀薄的臭氧层，直射在人类脆弱的表皮上，碰上哪个没帽子的倒霉鬼，脸上立马就会被烤出一个窟窿来，就算运气好，全副武装，一整天滴水不进，嘴巴也肯定裂得比峡谷还蜿蜒。

所以我怎么会客气，我立刻惯了一口水到嘴里，然后又像个松鼠似的鼓着腮帮。我不下咽，我不敢相信，这是纯水，也许是哪里的山泉？但这不可能，但它确实是，起码我已经习惯了水龙头里打开就是黄沙泥石流，碰上天气好点，或者那些独裁者良心发现，普通村名才能喝上几口沉淀一会儿就不太能尝出泥味的水。我慢慢地咽下这口水，生怕他没灌溉到我的上颚小舌牙缝和食管，我还不忘伸出舌头舔舔挂在唇峰上的那颗小水珠，带有一丝丝甜。然后我紧张兮兮地推开了水壶，我开始害怕起来，我可从来不喝陌生人递的水，我没少听说那些个没脑子的小屁孩因为一些小恩小惠丢了自己身上某件器官或者整条小命——这些事儿根本没人管，这种时候我就要感恩自己的腿了，‘那些人’可看不上我，就算我确确实实细皮嫩肉，也是个皮包骨的残废，我的肾脏、我的胰脏、我的心能好到哪里去？那些人的偏见救了我，谢天谢地。可现在，我就是个被押上断头台的无辜人，只能等待极刑了。弗莱迪啊弗莱迪，你真是聪明一时……对面的人没有理会我的各种内心戏，接过水壶，摘下他脸上蒙的布，也喝了一口。压在我生命线上的石头啪一下落地了。愚蠢的弗莱迪，刚才还信什么直觉，现在又胡思乱想，他要是想，早就把我的命索去了。

这个时候其实我更在意他的脸，我原以为他会像那种绝对不会对外人揭开身份的神秘人一样始终遮住他年轻的容貌——他年轻得有些让我再次陷入恐慌，他看上去比我大不了几岁，顶多三岁，因为他面无表情，才显得比我成熟很多，但我觉得他遮住半张脸实在不算什么明智之举，毕竟他的绿眼睛，任谁看了都不会忘记，就算藏在他那几根稀稀拉拉的棕色刘海里，也藏不住光芒。他的悬赏海报上只需要画一双微微下垂，深深凹陷的绿眼睛就足够了。

事实上，他也只喝了一口水，显然还把握好了分寸，然后又把水壶递到我鼻子底下，“够了。”我说，他给我的恩惠太多，我甚至已经计算过需要三个我这样的弗莱迪才能偿还。

他点点头，然后拧紧瓶盖，把水壶又揣进兜里。

“你叫什么？”

“弗莱迪。”

我竟然没临时编个假名字，我开始看不起我自己了。

“比利。”

他回答得极快，听上去也不像是杜撰。然后他就低下头打量我的腿，他应该早就察觉到了，否则也不会抗我一路，怕我耽搁他的脚程。

“老弗里曼花了很多功夫，我说的是我爷爷，”我摸了一下那条枯树杈，“他带我做过一次手术，但还是没治好我这条腿，这似乎关系到我的脊椎，所以科学也没法子。不过我真不怪他，这就是命运吧。“我叹了口气，“他前年总算如常所愿去见了上帝，如果那家伙真的存在。”

我不敢相信自己正对一个陌生人滔滔不绝。可笑呢，平时都不信命运的人，通常都会在关键时刻把命运搬出来作为挡箭牌。

“抱歉，看来今天没法带你到安全屋，所以也没法让你洗澡。”

他抬起挂在脖子上的指南针瞄了一眼。

“安全屋？”我一头雾水。

“你知不知道‘种子’？”看来他不想跟我解释那个，直接岔开话题。

“什么种子？”我摇摇头。

“没什么……只是……一个，传说。”

“传说？”

“传说中这颗星球上仍旧活着的花的种子。”

“花？我没见过真花，只看过书上的图片。如果真的有，那该价值连城。”

“那叫‘幻想之花’。”

“你在找吗？可是这名字听上去就不靠谱。比……利……”

因为他的年轻，让我有勇气直呼他的名字，除去他手上握的刀，现在我真觉得他不过就是临镇某个比我大几岁的普通男孩。

“你可以直接叫我比利，弗莱迪。”他听出我语气里的犹豫，然后接着回答我的问题，“确切的说是，也并不是。”

“？……你可真是个怪胎。”

我觉得我没法追问下去，我对这个也并不感兴趣，什么种子，什么花，对于贪婪的人类来说不过是又一个你争我夺的标靶。而他没反驳，我们又再次陷入尴尬的沉默里。至于安全屋，这地方听上去应该如它的名字是个‘安全’的地方，事实上我也别无选择，只能就这么跟随命运的罗盘，转到哪里算哪里。我窝在墙角欣赏石块上的纹路，打发掉太阳落山的那段无聊时间。

 

 

＊

靛蓝色的夜幕愈加深沉，银白色的月牙就越显眼，可惜我却没什么赏月的心情。

我背对着他，也知道他在生火，把刚才那只可怜的蜥蜴挖掉肚肠架在红色火苗上烤，蜥蜴的眼珠子比平时往外凸了一倍，滋滋冒起白烟，即便是变异后的动物也会被火焰烤出香味和汁水，它们只是缺乏营养，口感略硬，有好些的调料也不至于太不能下咽。

“还需要食物吗？我们今天得在这里过夜。”

他在我背后说话，虽然没什么音调，但听上去不那么冷了。虽然我并不愿意在这四壁漏风地方睡，但我也知道我没法立刻回镇里——在那些秃鹫解决掉那些人之前。

“暂时不用。”

过分的油脂招待了我贫瘠的胃袋，以至于过了五六个小时我还丝毫没觉得饿。

“这里原来好像是图书馆……墙壁上凿刻了许多几千年前的哲学家的生平，还有作家或者思想家。”

我认得出一些，有我熟悉的也有我没听说过的，因为我曾经在那书架旁打发过很多时间，虽然那些文字和图画都充满了光辉，但那些光对于现在的世界毫无用处，甚至是累赘。人类不再追求精神的进步，他们暂时只需要活命。

“这些东西都没用了。”

我的手指划过石板上粗糙不完整的凹凸纹路，成片成片连绵不断的文字就这样在荒漠里被遗忘。

比利依然是个听众，对此不发表任何意见，好像关于人类，关于文明，关于这个世界的一切跟他并没有太大关系。

夜又深沉了一些，它用刺骨的风沙提醒我。我的双手紧紧抱住自己，把外套披在头顶，拉上拉链，背脊靠在石墙的交叉点上，像只可笑的木乃伊。但夜风真是冷得过分，就像白天跟太阳反目的孪生兄弟，必然要跟它较量个高下。我的外套并不御寒，我真后悔没穿件毛衣出门，我身上那件该死的t恤还被扯了一个洞。我的两根脚趾窜出布鞋，那里有两个要命的窟窿。比利现在就在我对面，他半合着眼睛，还没要睡的征兆。

“你放心，我不会睡着。”

这反而让我不放心。

他说罢就脱掉自己身上的斗篷，盖在我的膝盖上。他里面穿了件鲜红色的抓绒外套，外套上还绣着跟剑鞘上一样的金色闪电花纹，手臂处还有一只老虎布贴。这让我越发好奇，他究竟从哪里来，又会去向何处，以及他为何要带着我。

“你不睡我也睡不着。”

我又从哪里得来了倔强，“我没觉得冷！”

“嗯，但是睡着的人体温会下降，你需要这个。”他指指斗篷，阻止我试图把它踢开的意图。

“我说了我可没那么容易睡着，我可是夜猫子！”

“……你会的。”

如此多的疑问和莫名的赌气都抵不过睡神的召唤，我实在忍不住昏昏沉沉地在这个只有月亮没有星星的夜色里进入梦乡，准确得说，那天我累到什么梦都没做。

阳光射在我睫毛上时，有点蛋白质被烤熟的气味，我一下跳起来，身上的披风顺势滑到脚跟。我先确认自己还在乱石堆里，没有被关在什么笼子里公开要价。又确认那个人——比利，他是不是还在。他在，熄灭的篝火旁还有他煮好的汤，我往里头望了一眼，一个蛇脑袋在那小半碗半透明的液体里漂来漂去。

“……你真的没睡？”我打量他的眼睛，那里里确实有几条可疑的红血丝。

“放心，没毒。我还撒了点儿盐，味道应该不错。你先吃。”他再次岔开话题。

“那你呢？”

“也许你不信，我可以三天不进食。”

“开什么玩笑？！你不吃我也不吃。”

“行。”

他吃了一口，给我喂了三口，又自己吃一口，继续喂我三口。

我真有些糊涂了，这些不自然的关怀让我觉得别扭又担忧，附带些其他小情绪。

他干嘛像守着什么珍惜灭绝动物一样保护我照顾我呢？可我又问不出口。当然，我想他一定有其他原因，搞不好跟那什么花有关，可惜我这个默默无闻挣扎度日的小瘸子连给他打探情报都做不到。他还能有什么企图呢？暂时我猜不到，也许比我想得更糟糕……可真的还会有比我之前的日子更糟的吗？

没了。

是比利对我太好了，让突然我生出些诡异的歪念。他比我这十几年看到过的男人都更英俊——这并不是什么关键要素，好吧，他的眼睛算是，还有他的酒窝，这么说下去就没底了。我打着我的如意算盘，我不该报答我的救命恩人吗？姑且算吧，不，应该就他妈是。可是我该怎么报答他呢？即便他只是不恶心我（的身体），对我的过去既往不咎，大发慈悲地愿意让我帮他打个杂，干些不该他那双提刀的手干的粗活；甚至在他无处发泄时，我会洗干净屁股让他好好地操我，我会表现得比任何一个姑娘更好，我会按照他的喜好变成他的婊子，只要他愿意。老天，你还能指望一个残废的男孩做点其他什么呢？就算你赐他全世界最好的枪，他也成不了英雄，他连一匹畸形的老马都骑不上，他躲不过任何一颗来自蹩脚新手枪管里的子弹。他还能干嘛呢？除了死，我只能老实告诉你，他什么都愿意干——但看上去比利似乎并不愿意。

“我们可以出发了。”

日头在比利背后往上攀爬，那速度眼看就要爬到顶，把他周身轮廓镶上一圈金边。我似乎看到他嘴角微微翘起，露出类似微笑的表情，他背着光，我看不清，也许只是错觉，我不该再胡思乱想。

他整理好东西和武器装备，半蹲下，双手弯曲起来，好像在示意我就这么躺在他怀里。

“这样抱应该比昨天舒服点。”

“……不。”

我咬住嘴唇，胸口跟着抽搐了一下，我在紧张什么？或者……还未等那些说不清的因子从我那颗扑通扑通跳动的心脏扩散开来，一股深深的压迫感先把我打倒了。

“其实我可以自己走，只是稍微慢点，我没事了，我会尽量赶上你的脚步。”

不知道他是不是在猜测我正描摹一出逃跑计划，但他没有强迫我。说真的，现在我确实有那么些想逃。

“到达福斯特，你就会安全。”

福斯特？我从没听说过这个地方？在美国吗？还得走多远？

比利嘴里每天都会蹦出几个我闻所未闻的词儿，但这些新词，只会加深我的疑惑罢了。我真的忍不住想发问，把那些层层叠叠堆积在我心坎，压得我喘不过气的疑问统统轰出来。

“等你见到维克多和罗萨就明白了。”

他为何总能猜到我在想什么。

“所以……？”

刚才那些荒唐的想法统统都灰飞烟灭。

“跟我走。”

他说。

我想我很快能得到答案，希望那双纯净的绿眼睛至少不会欺骗我。

 

tbc.


End file.
